Since the introduction of surgical staplers, they have enjoyed substantial success with surgeons for a variety of procedures. Staplers have improved many surgical procedures because of their ability to perform uniform tissue-fastening and consistent results with a squeeze of a handle. In meeting the ever-increasing demand for improvements, numerous changes have been made over the years in surgical staplers and cartridges. However, in spite of the substantial success which staplers have enjoyed and the substantial efforts expended in achieving improvements, several areas have remained completely incapable of resolution, until the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,628; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,620; U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,987; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,745 are exemplary of currently used staplers which exist in the prior art. One characteristic feature of these staplers is that pusher bars and complex linkages are used to clamp, connect and divide layers of body tissues. Another characteristic feature is that they are disposable.
One of the principal drawbacks encountered with current staplers is their high costs. Despite their advantages over needles and thread, staplers have been under-utilized because of their high costs. Much of the high costs is due to complexity and numerous internal parts which are difficult to clean and sterilize. These difficulties have resulted in a practice of disposing staplers after a single use. Costs of disposing staplers has been somewhat offset by the use of plastic materials, however, a substantial cost penalty continues to exist.
Another drawback with some current staplers is that actuation of separate levers are required to clamp body tissues and to clinch staples.
Another drawback with some current staplers and cartridges is their size which limits their applications.